pear
by polkadotpublicty
Summary: In loving memory of Bulma Chi Chi Goku Krillen... [VegetaXEighteen ] [ PanX Trunks] [MarronXTrunks]
1. Chapter 1

I blast everything around me my orange energy tearing at the earth. My life just wasnt fair. Being striped of my humanity , most memories lost of my past life , labeled a monster for my counter parts actions , and my brothers death had left me completley alone in the world intill intill ... i shut my eyes tight as openef my mouth to breath i yelled a wounded wolf scream as i destoryed the surrounding islands of the Kame house after the island sunk i flew to the next. Destruction did ease me alittle i flew to an island small yet familar the birds curpt and the trees blew on the small island i saw a huge rock taller to the trees i .. i remember walking no limping to the same spot i walked over to the rock and touched its smooth surface i looked down at the ground and saw dirt mostly but something red sticking out i knelt down and dug a little dirt out of the way i dug out a red round circled connected to a cracked piece of white plastic tears stream to my eyes as i covered my mouth and nose with both hands and drop the piece of the remote

flashback

"I coundnt do it " the short bald man said as if it was tge hardest thing to do i took in tge pain look on his face if the remote were so important why would he

"It was suppose to destroy you " i gasped and blinked at him with an apalled hand at my chest. why would he ..

"Eighteen run " he yelled at me "Cell" Broken 16 yelled

end flash back

i droped to my knees and picked it up i fall back against the rock my vision were blurred due to the tears eveything was shaking i was seeing stars i think im powering up my body floats in the air rocks levitate around me i spread out my arms my mouth parts on its on as i scream a name so beautiful so kinder to me "Krillen ahhhhhhh " im hurting myself i dont care then a thought came to me Marron. My baby i couldnt leave her in this cold world my baby what am im doing i tried deseperatley to power down but i just couldnt my soul body and mind were mourning to gravely to deeply i feel a power no powers appoarching im hit someone someone strong is tackling me they hit me hard my energy is draining fast as i soar in the hair on the bottom of a musclar chest i look up and see im inside a ki it feels so warm i cling to the back of the person as they wrap me and i envole in their chest we land roughly and bounce on a island and slide i take my face from the chest and look at the man who saved me i looked into his dark mysterous eyes and Upward black spike he looked at me with a blank expression my eyes suddenly got dropy staring into his black ones i pass out

i wake up to see baby blue eyes and blue hair my vision is blury its doctor briefs daughter no thats impossible shes ... my vision gotten a little clear its her daughter my daughters friend.."Hello " she smiled a small one at me i could see shes grieving too of a lost but not of a husband not my pain of a mother i took in the womanly appearance of her her hair in a low pony tail no make up bags thick on her eyes she couldnt be over 21 and could past for 26 i couldnt do this To my daughter. i need to go hom to krillen to his body in that empty house i sat up and begain to tear the Ivs off of me i notice i had on my pants but i different blouse my bare feet his the ground as i saw my boots by the door i begain to walk toward them i past by the Young woman her head down as i past her she grabs my wrist i stop and turned to her and she buried herself into my chest and it reminded me of earlier with her father "Im so sorry for your lost " i didnt know what to do this was the fourth person to ever hug me first my husband and daughter then Vegeta and Now Bra my hands on motherly instict wrap around her "Thank you for saving me " she pulled away and nodded as i waled out the gates of the huge dome house Trunks and Gohans daughter were coming in thought i didnt feel like being mean on rutine i looked at him distasteful for that tornoment and for my daughter crush on him i walked past them as they stop both but i didnt turn around i kept going walking around the compound looking for a place i could take flight without being seen i saw a man by a tree and a stone an old man with graying black hairand a coat on it were cold out he sat kneeling at the stone i walk up behind him a few inches away

""Yamacha " i say the old man turned around slowly and sadly

"Eightteen " he said i smiled at him i walked over to him and helped him up i looked down at the blue stone

in loving memory of Bulma Briefs a mother a wife a friend. poor Yamacha "Im sorry about krilllen whens the funeral?" he asked sadly "i havent decided yet infact i dont know where to start " he nodded

" it were nice seeing you Yamacha " i say as i walked away "Goodbye" he says

i founf and alley and flew up into the air as the wind blew her hair and clothes Eighteen thought about a question she had asked krillen

flashback

"Your really shy Krillen how did you end up asking the big bad scary Android out " he blushed

"You were Bad and scary but not so big "

"Were scary ?" i asked flirting he gulped i love making him nervous

"Are !...and to be truthful Yamacha " my eyes widen in shock

"He told me i had you in the bag " Krillen chuckled i blinked as he continue

"that gave me the cofidence " i look at him smiling

end flahback

my feet land on the sand i leave footprints in it as i walk to the pink door


	2. Chapter 2

Eighteen open the door to her home and saw her daughter standing in the middle of the living room her long blonde hair wiped as she turned "Mom" she said tears in her eyes she ran to me and hug me her head on my heart like so many times before i embraced her and let her cry to me "What happen ?!" she asked as of looking for an logical explanation "I dont know he just" i struggled i shut my eyes and grit my teeth i feel the skin breaking on my dry lips "Stop" i finally get out ding dong i turn to door and me and Marron just look at it till it rings again and Marron Gets up "Oh hey Trunks nows not a good time" Marron said not even caring that her nose were runny and her make up smeared Marron felt her mother behing her and turned around "Sorry to intrude but i know both of you are grieving deeply and i wanted to offer to move krillen to Gotens " Eighteen shook her head and huffed "No !" "Absoulty not !" "You wont take him " Eighteen yelled angrily "Mom " marron garb her mother "Momm " she said softer "We have to have a funeral and me nor you can arrange it and we have to get us to it.." Marron trailed off in tears eighteen nodded her head and Trunks went to the back and came back helding the small man in his arms he came in the living room where the mother and daughter were waiting "if you dont mind could we bury him next to Goku and Mother ?" he asked struggling with the last word Eighteen didnt answerMarron look at her mother then back to Trunks "Sure " she whispered and he left.

the mother and daughter spent the rest of the day crying in each other arms till the fell asleep

Goten feeling Trunks arriving open his wooden screen door to see his purple haired friend with Krillen in his hands Trunks landed and walked toward his best friend "You have some where i can put him " "Yeah"Goten replyied and ran inside the small house abd came back with a capsule he pushed it the through it down and a small house capsule came out Trunks open the door and placed the man on a bed hanging to the wall he came back out and walk futher past his friend and sat on a rock with his face in his hand resting on his thigh he heard a flop he knew Goten had followed him

"Hows the company " Trunks paused at the stressful complex answers to such a simple question "I dont know i took leave and its been six mouths they want me back ... but im not ready " Goten nodded his head "And your family " Trunks scoft "What family my father i dont know who he is anymore he isnt the tough Bad ass i love his lost and ghostly " Trunks trailed and put a look of distaste and disgust on his face "He keeps mistaken her " Goten looked at his friend waiting for him to continue "He keeps mistaken Bra for my mother" he spat out angerily Goten eyes widen "You dont mean ?!' "Yes ! he never actually but he'll grab he and hold her thats all Bra would say to me when does this she screams at him telling him its her His little princess desperatley trying to remind him but hes in a different world than us after he gets aggressive i have to save her. " Goten didnt know things had gotten this bad "Trunks " he says softly "I tell her to run away or confront him when he is in reality but she wont she and one day im going to be to late " Trunks says bitterly he punches the rock smaller rocks crumbly off "it hurts Goten" Goten put his arm on his friend shoulder and squeezed Trunks looked as his helplesshands he keeps trying to do the right thing but i cant his eyes trembled he sighed and pulled his self togeter "sorry " "What about women have you been out the house ?" Trunks shook his head "I cant leave Bra alone shes all ive got when my mother left she so did my father and i refuse to lose my sister " Goten cant imagien his pain but he were grieving to "You still have Your brother and maybe thats whatt you need someone to take care of you sure make sure your sister is safe and just leave " Trunks took in his friends words and didnt sy nything Goten look out to the horizon as the ornge sunset shine on him "I think about leaving all the time " he whipered Trunks look at his friend "Enough about me how you been ?" Trunks ask Goten looked down at his hands "You know i just want to hear her scowled me " Got said in small whisper he held his mouth as tears slid fastly out his eyes "Oh God " slipped out "Dude my mom man shes gone " Goten said "The house is empty" Trunks gave his friend a hug not an awkard manly one but a real best friend one both him and Goten where mommy boys They pulled apart and Goten whiped his face with the back of his wrist "Come live with us " Trunks asked Goten looked at his Friend "I dont want to free load Trunks " he said a little upset "No stupid your my friend and your here all alone just till you feel strong enough to leave " Goten thought about and nodded "ill go get my things "

eighteen had on black pants shirt and blazer flying to the sons property her daugther had rode with her friend Bra. Eighteen didnt want an open casket . everyone were there Trunks did a good job she stayed in the back of the yard though while people sadly soicalize everyone here where grieving someone under that tree they put him in the ground and Eighteen watched him be lowered expression list she could hear small cries and loud ones from her daughter as Pan and Bra Hugged her after the burial everyone where still on the grass i look at the tomb stones and wonder why bulma had two burials. i looked in my black purse and grab a cigerratte i liggt it and inhale and close my eyes "You shouldnt smoke those " i heard a derp low masculine voice i open my eyes slowly one by one and Vegeta i didnt say anything he had on a black shirt with jeans "The woman smoked those they are not heathly i look at the cigerratte then him they are both burning

5 hours after funeral

Eight sat in a wooden chair by the window with her head down hair haning on the right side tucked behind her ear on the left she had completley changed and Marron where in her room. she sat there a long time before thinking anything "Oh krilken " she said as she rose her hand up her face to pull ger hair.. my sweet lityle husband g


	3. Chapter 3

i want to fit every charcter but Marron and 18 are my main focus

disclaimer:i dont own Dbz or anything eles i use thats not mine

chapter is mainly of Marron and some Bra

* * *

I walk in the living room to my home to see my mom in the same spot she were in last night and the day before at the window looking out of it. She hasn't moved she hasn't eaten she has'nt slept this is the first time in my life to see her actually act robotic it gave me chills

"Good morning Mom" i say as i walk into the kicten to grab a bowl,ceral,and milk

my mom opened her mouth and i can hear the horse air thats been trapped inside her for not talking for a week "Morning honey" it shoulded so ghostly it gave me chills down my spine and i shivered

"Get any sleep " i tried again as i took a bite with my sliver spoon but my mom didnt answer me she just looked out the window with a gazed look it were as if there were a mirror wall between the kitchen and living room but i could only see her and she couldnt see me.. i were going to be sick i dropped the spoon in my hand and speed walked almost ran to my room

i run in and closes the door and locked then i went my bedroom restroom and fled to tge toilet the little i ate were in the toilet bowl after wiping my mouth i crawled to the wall and let the tears fall and remember something my ballet teacher told me when i were six

flashback

the tan women with black hair in a leotard were getting stressed she had told me over and over to not forget the leaps after my pevit turn but i kept forgetting it became so bad when the other girls in the group dance begain to scwoled after that i cried all through practice ,but never let that stop me i did every move right

after class i had told me to come into her office

i walk in thinking i were in trouble she walked and sqwat down infront of me she had a serious look

"Dont ever cry infront of people " she said then pause i said nothing and waited for her to continued "Dont let them take your pride " she said with tight lips "Crying is for the restroom, intill you have someone who understands and cares about your tears such as a friend " i looked down and nodded "look at me "she said i looked up "Those girls in there do not care for those precious tears so they should'bt see them ," she hugged me then sent me off

those words had impacted me all my life at the time i didnt understand but throughout my susscessful ballet career.

after i left office i walked into the mirror room and saw a girl with a thick blue bun on here head in leotard she sat there swinging her legs next to a women with the same hair i stared at the girl she looked so cute matching her mother

"Marron!" i heard my dads voice i smiled and ran to him

"Krillen !" the blue haired women "Bulma!" My dad yelled

"Your daughter goes here ? im enrolling mines today !.." she looks down at me as i hide behind my daddy legs and peek at her as the blue haired girl does the same behind her mother

"Oh marron i havent seen you since your were two "She exclamied she made knowing face and rolled her eyes then smiled down at her daughter and grabbed her hand and pulled her from behind her legs

"Come on Bra this is Marron "

"Bulma she looks just like you "My dads says "Marron go introduce your self "

i walked half between my dad and Bulma and reached out my hand "Hello my Names Marron An Chestnut ,im six years old nice to met you " The little girl looks at ne and smiles and walks to me

"Im Bra Geta Briefs ,Im three years old " "Four "Bulma corrected her daighter "Four years old nice to me you "

we shook hands and that was the start to our friendship

endflash back

i laughed a little but stopped because the laughter made my heart hurt not even my brain can tell my heart to be happy "Oh daddy " i whispered i need you i need someone i begain to fet up and head to my living room which was an ironic name nothing was live in there ,but i stopped and ran to ny cell phonne

i dailed a Number

...!"'';;?+*&%$#

Bra Briefs stood infront of her bathroom mirror looking at her straight hair and not nessacry the straightness ,but the cinnomon aburn color witch she had just dyed it

she heard her phone ring and answered it

"Hello "

"Bra can you come get me "

"yeah sure where are you Mare ?"

"Home "

"Okay be there in 15 "


	4. Chapter 4

i sat passenger next to my best friend in her Truck with the windows down though it were mid Fall almost Winter today were Sunny out and warm enough to wear summer clothes. We chatted as we drove around the city happy to be in each others company and out of our own homes

i smiled as i look at Bra

"The Blue is gone i thought i never see the day " she blinked those huge blue eyes at me and laughed i almost had a heart attack when i first saw her get out the helicopter on the beach to my home she blushed as i made big deal about it. Bra had tried to say goodbye to my mother when we were about to leave but i told her My Mother were asleep. We flew to west city cap the copter abd uncapped her Truck now we're driving around not really going anywhere just enjoying the weather

"But serious " i said "Why though?" i asked carefreely but Bras face tightened for a quick second but she quickly covered it or at least tried then smiled

"it were time for something new anyways were do you want to go ?" Bras asked me

i laid back with my flat belly poking out with my arms to my side on the black leathered seat i cold feel the warm of the sun and the breeze of us driving at the same time for some odd reason it felt relaxing to me

"Lets go no where " i say in daze Bra laughed "Wheres no where Mare ?"

i smiled at myself being silly "I don't know but your my best friend so take me " i laugh sounding like a Brat

Bra played into my little game and stomped on the gas as we ran a red light "I dont where no where is but we're going !" she said passionatley laughing as we zoomed off and horns hunk at us

we laughed as Bra speed through the streets and intersections and our hair wiped wild on the freeway i put my hand outside the window and felt the pressure in my hands as Bra drove 60 and we just went and follow the road the freeway were vast endless infinite and it was free i felt free we were free

intill Bra asked me a question i couldnt answer "We're should we Get of on this exit or the next " she asked as we past up an exit

"Well it cant be that one because we just passed it " i say as i look at her she puts on her blinker lights and gets off the freeway which leads up to some country bumpkin Town called "Grain "

at first it were nothing special about it intill i saw the hundres rows of Grape vinards i gasp a happy one and smiled "Bra look " Bra turned and looked and saw the Grapes spread for miles and miles over hiles and flat land all linked together it were something she never seen

after driving an another hour the sun began to set and girls sat in the truck in a meadow on side of the road tge meadow were only filled with tall yellow grass that sun shined on to make it more breath taking Marron sat in the drivers seat of tge park car with one door open to get better feel of the hot sun and cool breeze she sat with her legs hanging out the door while Bra sat in the middle seat of the back seat with her legs up on the seats shoulder and arm rest her knees where bent inches from her face as she scraped paint off of her nails with a scowled the laughter had died down

Marron stared out into nothing at the yello field thinking of the envents of today

she had a look of wonder tgen stared at her friend in her own world and abrrupttenly asked in a soft curious tone "Hey Bra where are we?" she asked getting worried she had left her mother and she were far from her she might worry

"No where "Bra said Marron looked at the Truck ceiling with a dissapointed wonder face

"Hey Bra can i ask you something "

"Go ahead Bra said atill chipping away at her nails

"Why did you dye your hair " i asked and it got quiet as tge scrapping stooped and Bra looked down at her thighs i waited patiantly for her response afther 3 mintues

her lips moved i watch the serious moment with a serious intrest Bra looked so tensed the sun shine in on her cinnom hair and metled in her ocean clear deep eyes

"My father " she started then shut her mouth tight a few seconds later "He he "she stumbled as if a hand were pinching her lips as if she wanted to say it but just couldnt "He sees me as my mother sometimes "she said advoiding eye contact from me not as if she were ashamed ,but as of she were hearing the news for the first time herself "Trunks told me to do something before he did and i didnt want my father to know he only doesvthia afyer a brutall training for weeks no food no water in the GR" she said as her blue eyes double in hot liquid but non of it falls

i for one am shock i didnt know i swear i wouldve never quess Vegeta loves Bra as a daughter because she is his only one

"has he hurt you " i asked in a tone which she picked up she shook her head no "he hasnt physically " she say misreable

"Trunks invitied Goten to live with us ,he say because Goten is lonley ,but i believe hes thinking about going back to work and needa someone to watch me "

i climb over the seat and hugged her Bra had lost both parents she is suffering double pains .. i will not loose my mother

after a few more ours of chatting we fell asleep and woke up around 6 pm and traded the Yruck for the copter i fell asleep as Bra flied me home

i felt a hand pushing my shoulder i open my eyes and saw the exterior to the helicopter i turn to Bra and sit up we stare at each other then smiled warm ones then i hugged her with my chin on her shoulder and hers on mine we pulled away and she told me to call her i watched as she flew away i walk up to my doorstep and opened my door i looked in the living room it were dim in there but a bright light were on in the kitchen i see my mom washing the dishes and i smile so hard i think i cried

i relished the cite i wont lose my mother i


End file.
